


a gifted silver promise

by maexvie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas surprises, I love them so much, Kenhina Friendship, M/M, bokuroo friendship, im soft, kuroken fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maexvie/pseuds/maexvie
Summary: Kuroo surprises Kenma on Christmas Eve, and gifts him something that holds a promise.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	a gifted silver promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is for @Starelle_art on twitter!! i’m your secret santa this year! i hope you like it and merry (late) christmas from kuroken and me :)

“Shouyou,” Kenma calls softly. “Kenma!” Hinata exclaims. “What are you doing for Christmas Eve? I’m going to go out with Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, Ennoshita—” 

“So, the whole Karasuno?” Kenma interrupts, smiling. “Ah! Yes! We’re going to go to a shrine! Then we’re going to go to Tanaka’s house and exchange gifts because we did Secret Santa!” Hinata says, excitedly. “Sounds fun,” Kenma comments. “What about you, Kenma? What are you doing for Christmas Eve?” Hinata asks. 

Kenma licks his lips and glances at the picture that him and Kuroo took on Kuroo’s graduation day. His eyes turn blurry as he looks at the shock on Kuroo’s face when he stood on his toes and pecked his cheek for the picture. 

“Kenma?” Hinata asks. “Ah,” Kenma pauses, “I don’t know.” Kenma can imagine the frown on Hinata’s face when he hears that. “Kuroo’s not coming over?” Hinata queries. “I don’t know either. He hasn’t called me or sent me a message since this afternoon,” Kenma responds. “Cheer up, Kenma!” Hinata exclaims then he continues, “if it makes you feel better, I’ll send you pictures from time to time!” Kenma smiles and hums in response. They hang up a few moments later.

He sighs and he averts his attention to his game. He silently wishes that Kuroo calls him, but his phone never rings.

Kuroo is taking his sweet, sweet time. He manages to catch a train last minute, in high hopes of surprising Kenma. 

Bokuto thinks it’s cruel. Kuroo thinks it’s fair. “It’s not nice to not send him messages!” He argues. “Bo, he’s gonna find out even if it’s just one text!” Kuroo counters. “Well, he’s probably going to look at that picture I took of you guys during your graduation ceremony until you ‘magically’ appear through that door!” Bokuto rages. 

Kuroo brings the phone away from his ear. He waits until Bokuto has calmed down to reply. “Fine,” he huffs. Bokuto grunts before hanging up.

Kuroo opens the messages app on his phone and shoots Kenma a text.

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> hey kitten

To: kitten 🐱  
From: Kuroo  
> missed me?

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> no

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> i was bonding with shouyou

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> oh?

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> last time i checked with daichi, they’re out visiting shrines then they’re going to exchange gifts

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> bonding doesn’t always mean physically

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> we were talking on the phone just a minute ago

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> ah you got me

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> got any plans for Christmas Eve?

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> none that i know of

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> though i am waiting for my dumbass boyfriend to show up fashionably late as always

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> your ‘fashionably late’ dumbass boyfriend says he’s preoccupied with uni

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> he says he’s sorry

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> that’s too bad

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> i was planning on making his favorite holiday treats, hoping that he’d show up just for them

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> i think you’re forgetting that he’s a broke uni student who can’t afford train tickets

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> guess ill just have to make him rich

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> exactly

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> wait what?

To: kitten 🐱  
From: kuroo  
> that’s basically saying you’ll be my sugar daddy or something

To: kuroo  
From: kitten 🐱  
> who knows

And he leaves it at that. Kuroo grunts as he stomps on the ground, silently hoping that Kenma doesn’t catch on to his plans.

As time passes by, Kuroo finds himself inching closer to Kenma’s neighbourhood with every step he takes. He checks the time on his watch and it reads 17:38 pm. A quiet ‘meow’ rings in his ears and he turns his head to see a kitten, sitting next to a tree. He smiles before approaching the kitten to pet its head. The kitten purrs contentedly and it’s tail curls around his wrist.

Kuroo thinks that Kenma won’t mind if he’s fashionably late one more time.

Kuroo might have gotten carried away. He hadn’t noticed that the sky had gotten darker. He checks his watch and the time reads 19:06 pm. “Fashionably late indeed,” he thinks.

He bids goodbye to the stray kitten, and walks towards Kenma’s house, trying not to quicken his pace, though the excitement makes it hard not to. He mentally pleads that Kenma hasn’t caught on.

Knock knock.

Kenma turns his head to the door, wondering if it’s who he thinks it is. Kenma bites his lips and silently pads towards the door, trying not to get his hopes up.

His hand envelopes the doorknob, warm meeting cold. He flinches but shrugs it off and slowly twists the doorknob. The door creaks open.

Kenma’s eyes widen. His heart beats faster with every passing second. Is that really…?

His finger is poking Kuroo’s cheek, seeing if it really is him. And it is. He’s here. He’s really here. There’s a million thoughts swirling in his head, and his mouth wants to say a thousand things at once. But the only thing that comes out of his mouth is: What are you doing here?

Kuroo bursts out laughing while Kenma stares at him blankly. “Classic,” Kuroo grins, “I’m just here to celebrate Christmas with my boyfriend.”

Kenma blinks. Once, twice, thrice. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kenma asks. “I wanted to surprise you,” Kuroo replies cheekily. “I could’ve picked you up from the train station,” Kenma frowns. “That would ruin the element of surprise, wouldn’t it?” Kuroo raises his eyebrow.

Kenma huffs before stepping aside to let him in.

Kuroo stops midway of removing his shoe when he feels Kenma’s arms encircle his waist. “I’m glad you’re home,” he says softly against Kuroo’s jacket. His voice is muffled but his words ring loud and clear in Kuroo’s ears. Kuroo’s cheeks flush, and he clears his throat before stuttering, “Yeah… um… I’m glad I’m home too.”

Kenma laughs quietly before letting go of Kuroo.

Later that night, they cuddle on the couch, watching christmas movies while eating various holiday treats and drinking hot chocolates in their hands.

The movie’s end credits roll and both of them get up and stretch. Kenma looks at the clock before looking back at Kuroo with a soft grin on his face. 

“Merry Christmas, Kuroo,” says Kenma, softly. His voice is soft, smooth, and sweet like honey. “Merry Christmas, kitten,” Kuroo replies. “Let me go grab your present,” Kenma excuses.

Kuroo sighs in relief when Kenma leaves the room. He pads across the room and reaches for the small box tucked away in the pocket of his coat. When he hears Kenma’s footsteps, he scrambles to sit back down on the couch.

Kenma sits down across him, a small bag in his hands. “This is not the best gift,” Kenma pauses, “but I still hope you like it.” He hands Kuroo the bag. Kuroo excitedly opens his gift, eyes shining like a little child’s when opening gifts on Christmas Eve. 

He pulls out a red scarf with his initials embroidered on it. A small bottle of cologne drops on his lap. “Is this…?” Kuroo trails. “I got a cologne that had a similar  
scent to the body wash I use. So that you won’t miss me too much in university,” Kenma explains. “I already put cologne on it before I wrapped it up,” Kenma adds.

Kuroo wraps the scarf around his neck, nuzzling it. Sure enough, he catches a whiff of the fragrant scent of citrus. “Thanks, kitten,” Kuroo smiles. He clears his throat and places his hand behind him, fumbling around for the small box.

He grabs a hold of it and places it in front of Kenma, who seems to gape at it. “Open it,” Kuroo encourages. Kenma releases a shaky breath. He slowly reaches for the box.

Time seems to slow down in that moment. Kuroo watches Kenma open the box nervously, his lips are caught between his teeth.

Kenma’s eyes shine. In the box, there’s a silver ring. He cautiously slides it out, examining it closely. He makes out the word “KuroKen” engraved on it. “Promise rings,” Kuroo squeaks. Kuroo clears his throat and takes the other ring out from his pocket. “We match,” he says.

Kenma slips the ring on his finger and bites his lip to hide the wide smile forming on his lips. He jumps and brings Kuroo in a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispers against his neck. Kuroo hugs him back just as tight.

They stay in each other’s arms, relishing each other’s warmth. Kuroo thinks that he couldn’t have had a better Christmas without Kenma with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Kuroo: Did you know I was coming?  
> Kenma: I did.  
> Kenma: I didn’t have the heart to tell you though, it would ruin all your hard work.  
> Kuroo: Wise choice.  
> Kuroo: You could be an actor you know, you did good.  
> Kenma: I didn’t have to try. You’re just a dumbass.  
> Kuroo: Yeah, but I’m your dumbass.
> 
> thank you for reading!! im worried if the characters were too ooc so please lmk on what i should work on (abt the characters and overall). in the end i still had fun writing this so i hope you liked reading it.
> 
> follow me on twitter! @knhnsite :)


End file.
